


Masking Your Beauty (is the Impossible)

by larryent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALSO ON WATTPAD !!!!, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Buttplugs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Emotions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fancy Talk, Gay Sex, King Harry, LGBTQ Themes, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Prince Louis, Smut, Tomlinson Family, Top Harry, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, daddy smut, jerrie, lol, masquerades, might take some time, perrie and jade are together, royal family, small louis, sunshine louis, to get up to the, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: Impossible. Unimaginable. Completely absurd.That was, to hide his vision. To shield his beauty from that of wondering eyes. To conceal his greatness and keep it locked away for no one to come upon.ORThe one where Louis and Harry meet at a masquerade ball, dance to Lana Del Rey and their story beyond that.larryent january 2017





	1. Masking Your Beauty (is the impossible)

**Author's Note:**

> hello there ! for a while i've been thinking about a prince louis and king harry au . so i remember reading something saying how you should write what you want to read , so i'll do that here :) much and many love <3

THIS STORY INCLUDES:

-bottom!louis  
-prince!louis  
-king!harry  
-top!harry  
-ziam  
-fancy talk  
-snobby people  


NOW FOR ANOTHER STORY !

Impossible. Unimaginable. Completely absurd.

That was, to hide his vision. To shield his beauty from that of wondering eyes. To conceal his greatness and keep it locked away for no one to come upon.

OR

The one where Louis and Harry meet at a masquerade ball, dance to Lana Del Rey and their story beyond that.


	2. 1. Young and Beautiful.

The soft ring of the piano echoed through the ballroom. People chatted quietly with others waiting for the long awaited arrival of the royal family. Dressed in bright colours ranging from yellow to green, decorated with endless amounts of jewels and elegant masks covering the face of the wearer. All that were present in the ballroom took notice to the slightly different tune in the piano and hushed themselves, turning their bodies to face the grand staircase. 

"I've seen the world, Done it all." Sang the beautiful woman standing with a microphone to her mouth beside the piano. 

Every single person knew what would happen in the next few seconds - finally, the Royal's arrival. 

"Had my cake now, Diamonds, brilliant." Her voice carried a unique ring and emotion behind it that would not be found if any other had sang it. 

First to appear was the parents, the mother was gorgeous. Her long brown hair falling down to her hips in soft curls. Gloves covering her hands with jewels sewn into the fabric. Her dress was a royal blue that one couldn't ignore. Her husband was strong and had a slightly darker blue than his wife's dress made into a suit that was fitted to his body. All clapped, truly jealous of the King's and Queen's elegance in their matching gold masks. 

As the King and the Queen descended down the stairs - their children came into view. The eldest, Charlotte was in front of the other four, as they all lined up behind her. Their dresses were so bright that they were almost blinding. Pink, purple, blue and red were the colours they chose for their dresses and masks. It wasn't long until the four of them walked down the stairs, following their parents.

The only one left was the Prince. 

Everyone's hearts stopped at the sight of him. Him in all his beauty - absolute effortless. He easily stood out compared to his siblings. Not only women but men were now just self conscious of their own attire that had costed nearly one's arm and leg, but it was all necessary for the long anticipated ball.

He stood alone at the top of the staircase, a beautifully decorated suit that was made just for him, clung to his figure. A pure white it was, no wrinkle in sight and diamonds were scattered over it, shimmering in the light. As well was his mask, a blank white with gold linings surrounding his baby blue eyes.

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?" 

When he reached the floor of the ballroom, he was greeted with grinning faces of people who he assumed are his parents' friends. 

"Happy birthday, Prince."

"I wish the happiest of all to you." 

Louis thanked the greets with a small smile as he squeezed through the crowd in search of his parents. 

"Behave, Louis." His mother scolded lightly when she saw her son taking a glass from a waiter's tray. 

"Of course, mother." He replied taking small sips of the drink in his hand. 

Not a second later, a tall man came up to the family with a black mask and silver swirls covering the sides, "Queen Johanna, King Dan." He bowed, brown curls falling over his face, "A while it has been." 

Jay grinned, "Too long I'd say, King Harry." She held out her hand as the man bowed again to press his lips on her knuckles, not leaving it for a second longer and pulled away.

"Harry." Dan held out his arms as he took Harry in a rough hug - as Jay shook her head in disappointment.


	3. 2. The Other ( Wo ) man.

As Louis watched the guests glide across the dance floor with the music in their feet, Harry held out his hand while Jay and Dan moved onto another one of their friends, "It's your birthday, I presume." 

Louis jumped at the sound of his voice, deep and slow, for he had been distracted with the dancers, "Um-Yes." He stuttered and brought his free hand to Harry's empty one. 

Harry bent down, his green eyes not leaving Louis' blues, and pressed his plump lips to Louis' ring finger, "Happy Birthday, My Prince." He said against his knuckles. 

Louis quickly pulled his hand back after feeling waves of electricity coursing through his body and averted his eyes from forest green to pretty coloured dresses that swayed. From the corner of his eye, he could see that the man - who he shall call green eyes - hasn't moved an inch. 

"Would you like to dance?"

Louis looked over to his mother for an answer but she was still talking to another woman, completely oblivious to her son and King Harry's interaction. 

The Prince shook his head, and squeaked, "No thank you." And he quickly walked off to the other side of the ballroom.

After endless chats with guests and about three glasses from a table, Louis felt a hand on his hip, "My apologizes, I'm late."

Louis whipped around, slamming his fourth glass on the table - completely ignoring the small spill he caused and dragged his friend to the dance floor. Men and women, men and men, women and women swayed together to the music in their hearts. 

Louis glared at his friend but ended up looking more like a kitten, "I've come to see that you're always late." 

The raven haired man rested his hands on Louis' waist, "Don't give me that look," They began moving with each other to the sound of the singer's beautiful voice, "My husband needed my assistance." 

"The lies that spill from your mouth amuse me." 

"Oh really?" Zayn raised an eyebrow before tugging the collar of his suit down to his collarbones, "Prepare to be unamused, I wasn't lying." 

Louis' eyes widened at the large red spot on his friend's neck and felt his own cheeks reddening, "Well.." He trailed off, "Sorry."


	4. 3. Old Money.

Zayn held Louis' waist and hummed softly to the live music. The dance floor was clustered with other people and looked like a sea of colour.

 _"Blue hydrangea, cold cash, divine,"_ The sudden change in emotion and rhythm caused some dancers to bow politely at their partner and part ways.

_"Cashmere, cologne and white sunshine."_

Soon it was only about half as many people on the dance floor and Louis was too lost in the melody to notice a tall man making his way toward him.

"May I cut in?"

Louis jumped at the voice and looked up - he was shorter than most people he knew - and blushed as the man was already staring at him.

Zayn smiled, "Of course, King Styles."

Louis' bright blues widened when Zayn slipped away and green eyes bowed before him. His curly hair fell in front of his eyes and he smiled as Louis stood stunned.

He should've known. The expensive black suit and the gold ring with an 'S' were a give away and Louis was too stupid to even notice - that's what Louis thought anyway.

_"Where have you been? Where did you go?"_

Harry's large hand was held out, "May I have this dance?"

Louis may or may not have been too distracted by the King's plump lips to make a sassy comment on how he had already made his partner leave.

Instead, Louis visibly gulped and fit his hand into Harry's.

_"And so is the girl you used to call,"_

Louis felt the other hand of Harry's slip under his tuxedo coat and down to his waist. The heat of his hand only made Louis more nervous as there was only one thin layer of fabric between their skin.

_"The Queen of New York City."_

Louis' breath began to pick up when Harry pulled him closer - gently - so their chests were against one another. Well, the highest that Louis' face could reach was at Harry's shoulder.

_"But if you send for me you know I'll come,"_

It was like magic, people shuffled off the dance floor and stood at the side, watching their Prince and a King sway together.

_"And if you call for me you know I'll run."_

Their steps were perfectly matched, not a second behind or ahead of the other.

_"I'll run to you, I'll run to you, I'll run, run, run."_

Their eyes, of green and blue were glued onto each other.

_"I'll come to you, I'll come to you, I'll come, come, come."_

Both the King and Prince were oblivious to the passion that their eyes held.

"If I remember correctly, you said that you didn't want to dance." Harry said lowly.

"I was intimidated by you."

"Hm," Harry's thumb rubbed circles under Louis' coat, "You're not the first, my Prince."

As for everyone who watched the two like hawks, were also watching history being made.

Louis pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and forced his eyes onto the swirls on the floor.

"Are you afraid of me?"

The Prince whipped his head up, his white mask bringing out the blue in his eyes, "I don't know you."

"What are you afraid of, my Prince?"

"Too many things to count," Louis blinked up at Harry, "What about you, King Styles. What scares you?"

The man chuckled, "You, my Prince, do not have to address me as anything but Harry." The King's eyes trailed over Louis' mask and then to his lips, "I fear loss."

"Loss?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows, "Loss of what?"

"That question will be answered soon, my Prince," Harry pulled away, and that was when Louis noticed that there was no longer music and no one on the dance floor. Had it been him and Harry the whole time?

"As for now, thank you for the dance." And Harry walked off as the crowd of people watching began to clap.


	5. 4. West Coast.

"-and she handed me pink fabric, not peach."

Those were the only conversations Louis heard as he made his way to the table he was assigned to.

The beginning of the party had ended and it was time for dinner. Louis' family's table was the largest, had the prettiest flowers and was at the front of the room. Other tables were set in in sections, as well as everyone's name on their own seat.

The music had died down and transformed into a soft hum of the piano and violins. Dozens of waiters and waitresses walked out from the kitchen in a straight line - not one out of step nor place.

Before the guests knew it, their appetizers were set out in front of them, but yet, not one had reached for their utensils since the high chime of silver tapping glass reminded them that they were in a Royals' home.

"Ladies, gentleman and, others," The Queen's voice was stern and loud, there wasn't a need for any microphone of sorts. "I'd like to express my gratitude for each of you taking the time out of your day," She grinned, clear love and adoration shining in her eyes, "To attend my son's eighteenth birthday." The Queen blew a short kiss in her son's direction, "Now, I will save my tears for my speech later on tonight. But now, enjoy your evening, my friends."

A short applause followed as Jay sat back down in her chair. Received a kiss from her husband and a grin from Louis.

The guests resumed to their conversations at a soft volume as they ate their appetizers.

"King Styles, is it?"

Harry averted his eyes from the pretty little prince and shot a glance at the blonde boy to his right, "Yes. And you are?"

The blonde readjusted himself, "Prince Braden of Redinns." He said before digging into the shrimp and salad on the plate - quite messily if you'd ask Harry.

"I've never heard of the Redinns." Harry said already a bit suspicious of the so called 'Prince'. After all, when you're Royalty, you can never be too careful nor neglect of what shows before you.

As a true respectful King would, Harry unfolded the white cloth and laid it on his lap. "Thank you." He nodded at the waiter who filled his champagne glass before they moved to Braden's.

Harry glared as the boy chugged his alcohol almost immediately. "I get that a lot. Plus, we rarely ever get visitors from other kingdoms." The prince explained.

The King - and more superior of the two - shoveled a bit of lettuce into his mouth. After swallowing the vegetable, he said, "Where is your castle located? Along the west-coast?"

"Yeah-"

"Guests, the main-course for tonight will be the Prince's favourite; chicken, stuffed with mozzarella. While also being wrapped in Parma ham and a side of mashed potatoes. If you need a specifically made dish, please, don't be hesitant to ask."


	6. 5. Summertime Sadness.

Sounds of cutlery and plates clashing softly and a hum of violins and a lone piano player.

Ranking from simple men and women to higher on the chain to royal Kings and Queens - the ballroom was filled with quiet chatting and laughs from those enjoying the party.

The sun had set, into a blanket of darkness. Leaving only a few white clouds and a pale moon in its place.

With the castle surrounded by a river of water miles in width - keeping any intruders from barging into the royal home. Tall towers, along with one that went up to the sky, and seemed to go high above the clouds.

"-and my dad said he met you once." The younger boy said with a mouthful of food.

"Did he?" Harry asked, not even sparing a glance at the boy's direction.

"Yep, a couple months ago, I think."

"Braden?" A high voice squeaks from behind the two.

"Hey, Lou."

Harry looks over his shoulder and immediately frowns, Braden had gotten out of his seat and now had his arms around the Prince's waist.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" The pretty little Prince says, his eyes widening.

Harry watched their conversation from his chair and may have stared a little too long at the blue-eyed Prince's lips.

"I know, my mother and father wouldn't let me leave the castle - something about marriage."

After a few minutes, Harry felt the chair next to him being pulled out and a body falling into the spot.

Braden waves goodbye to the Prince with red cheeks, "See you later!"

"Do you like him?" Harry asks, not hesitating.

The boy stammers, "Wha-I. Um.."

"It's a simple question, Boy." Harry sits up straighter his chair, rolling his shoulders back, "Yes or no, Braden."

"I like his sister." The boy confesses, holding his head low and his arms laying lifeless on the table.

Oh. "Which one?"

"Lottie."

Harry nods, a little bit more interested in their exchange, "I'll give you a little bit of advice, Son." He says, "If you hope to become a candidate for this lady, then you'll need to clean yourself up a bit." Harry begins to list things off, "First, don't slouch. Second, don't eat like a pig. Third, be thankful. Fourth, treat people with kindness. Be calm, clean and hold your head high."

"And what if I don't?" Braden asks, his eyes wide and constantly glancing behind Harry.

"Then, boy; you've got yourself a bad case of summertime sadness."


	7. 6. Once Upon a Dream.

"Now," Everyone in the room froze their actions and turned to the stage, "We ask that everyone turn their attention to the dance floor for it is time for the King and Queen's royal dance."

Obeying orders, every single person ended their conversations and flipped their chairs around to face the empty dance floor.

The sound of humming violins allowed to of the most wealthy people in the hemisphere to slowly strut to the centre of the room.

Harry watched his dear friend and wife take the most soft and delicate steps in sync, their postures straight and eyes never leaving the other's.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." The singers voice was flawlessly soulful and tied perfectly with the live music.

Harry's eyes trailed over to the Royal's table, counting only four of the five children. Like under a spell, he excused himself from the table and his legs carried him towards the double doors in the back of the room.

Behind the large wooden doors was a colourful garden, ranging from lilies to alstroemeria, the image was one that anyone would wish to see. A small pond in the very back of the garden, as expected - a small figure stood on the bridge.

Harry carefully walked towards the boy, fearing to frighten him the slightest. He was now closer to the Prince, seeing more than just the faint outline of the boy.

The King could see the way the suit clung to his body, fit to every curve and complimented his tan skin.

"What are you doing out here, my Prince?"

The boy nearly jumps, and whips around. His blue eyes wide and hand delicately holding an anthurium. Relief washed over his face as his shoulders relaxed and he turned back around, leaning over the railing of the wooden bridge.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were one of the waiters, asking for me to return to the dance by order of my mother."

Harry was intrigued and slowly stepped towards the Prince, letting his hand grip the railing, "Is there any reason why you are not gracing your party with your attendance?"

Louis shrugged, "It seems like too much, I'm only turning eighteen and my parents decided to invite all the royals in the continent."

"If I learned anything from being under my parents watch is to take everything for what it is because we are all blessed to have been born into the family we have."

"Please don't get all serious on me, Harry." Louis giggled, staring at the glimmering water unable to notice the way Harry's eyes lit up by the sound.

"Of course, Gladiolus."

Louis' head tilted, "What does that mean?"

"It's a flower, you must have it around here somewhere. Care to join me in a little search?" Harry steps back and holds his hand out.

Louis bites his lip as his eyes flicker to the double doors before he drops the anthurium into the still pond and slips his small hand into Harry's. Before Louis could stare in awe at their hand size difference, the King is already pulling him deeper and deeper into the large garden.

They pass trees, bushes of berries and flowers of all kinds. The moonlight shining through the leaves and branches, cascading to the soft grass in patterns.

"Ah," Harry grins, bending down to pick the pink flower, "There it is." The King whips around with the flower between his fingers and reaches his hand up, Harry brushes Louis' hair from his eyes before gently placing the plant behind his ear, "A gladiolus for my Gladiolus."

The Prince's bright blush is visible through the dim moonlight, his eyes sparkling, "You never told me the meaning of it."

Harry laughs lightly, taking a tighter grip on Louis' smooth hand and rubbing over the Prince's knuckles, "A gladiolus symbolizes strength," Harry's eyes drop to Louis' pink lips, "And love at first sight and infatuation."


	8. 7. Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: 
> 
> so I forgot to publish a chapter for this story and it's called 3. Old Money. 
> 
> i am so sorry and i can assure you that it is a very important scene in this story , i am so sorry babes . 
> 
> please go back and read it . i'm sorry .

"You can't love me."

"I never said I did."

Louis' mouth drops and he is overcome with embarrassment. His cheeks heating up while fish-mouthing, all as his heart races and his brain scolds him.

Harry purses his lips, "Not yet anyway, my Gladiolus." He holds out his hand and bows slightly, watching the small boy shiver in the darkness as the moon cascades over his angelic features. "Shall we return inside?"

Louis lets out a small noise and nods his head, he takes Harry's large hand and marvels at the size difference. They walk in silence, passing trees and bushes as the two reach the bridge again. 

"Prince Louis!" A voice sound urgent and rushed as it welcomes the two royals. "Where were you? Where is that flower from? The Queen is looking for you."

Louis quickly lets go of Harry's hand and holds the shaking shoulders of Henry, one of his mother's personal servants. "I was just out the garden. Where is my mother?"

"She's in the corridor with the King. They request your presence immediately." Henry informs shakily while pointing to the other side of the ballroom. "Oh, my apologies. Good evening, King Styles."

Harry nods in reply and purses his lips. He was reaching for Louis' hand when suddenly, the boy was being pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Louis says quickly as he's being ushered off.

He looks over his shoulder to see Harry still staring at him. His green eyes holding his captive and his mouth quirked into a crooked smile.

"What is it, mother?"

"What's the rush, Louis?" His father chimes in, swirling his glass of champagne in one hand while the other sat on Louis' mother's waist.

"It's nothing, father."

That was partly the truth, he definitely wanted to spend more time with King Styles but just thinking about how said King Styles and his father are friends, seems a bit weird.

"Well, we just wanted to give you your birthday present." His mother smiles.

Louis jumps on his toes, "why here? Is it a secret?"

"No, no, no. No secret."

"Go on." Louis says eagerly.

"We know how much you've been wanting to learn how ride a horse-"

"You got me a pony?!"

"Yes but it isn't here as of right now, Louis." His father shakes his head, "you'll be travelling to a friend of mine where he will teach you everything he knows about horse riding."

Louis could barely contain himself. Ever since he was a little boy, he's been so interested in animals and when he finally built up the courage to ask his family about horses and horse riding in specific, he was immediately shot down. Considering that no one in his family knows a thing about horses anyway.

"Who is your friend?"

"I am." A voice that sounds ever so familiar says from behind and Louis has never been so fast to whip his head around.

"You'll be traveling with King Styles tomorrow at noon, you're welcome to come back anytime you please."


	9. 8. Untitled

"Have you got your rose water?"

"Yes."

"Your diamond studded hairbrush?"

"Yes."

"How about your pure gold-"

"Zayn," Louis shushed the man with a finger on his lips, "I have everything I need, possibly more."

The brown eyes of his friend looked conflicted, but Louis continued before Zayn could say a word.

"I don't want you to worry about me." He said slowly, "I'm positive that Harry has easily more than a hundred guards in and around his castle, there isn't a reason for you to be scared about me staying with him."

Zayn gulped and sat on Louis' neatly made bed, "I know, I know." He sighed, "I just.. I don't know how long you'll be gone for."

"Oh my goodness, is Zayn Malik, Prince of Bradford, going to miss me?" Louis teased, even placing a hand over his heart.

"No."

"Louis! Princes don't hit." Louis' mother called out as she passed his bedroom in a speedy walk, not even glancing in the direction of the two boys as if she already knew what was happening.

"Yeah, Louis." Zayn mimicked, sticking out his tongue and rubbing the side of his head with a slight wince.

"They don't lie ether, Zayn."


	10. 9. Goodbye Kiss.

"I love you, Louis." Jay gave her son a small smile, her eyes having a smaller crinkle by the corners. 

Louis swallows the lump in his throat, "I'll miss you too, mother." He held her hands in his.

"Queen Johannah, King Styles has arrived." Henry appeared at the doorway of Louis' room with a short nod.

"Let's go, we can't keep King Harry waiting." Louis' mother dusted her hands over her large puffy dress before walking out the bedroom with her heels clicking on the dark wood floor and Henry following after her.

Louis sighed and took one last glance around his bedroom, the same white curtains were pulled open revealing a blue sky and the bright sunlight. His bed was perfectly made and his closet nearly empty of it's button ups and dress pants. His desk by the balcony doors was rid of all his sketch books, pencils and paint pallets - and with one last look at his bookcase that was still filled with the novels he never got around to. He checked his pillow case for his journal before concluding it was already in his suitcase, he makes sure he has his favourite novels in his leather satchel before puffing out a breath and shutting his bedroom door.

"Louis, what took you so long?" His father immediately asks when Louis walks around the corner.

"I was just making sure I packed everything." He shortly explains and watches as several servants wheel his suitcases down the castle stairs and into the large sleek black car parked at the base of the stairs.

"Good morning, my Prince." 

Louis purses his lips, "good morning, King Styles." Then he begins his trip around his family members, kissing them on their cheeks and telling them he loves them, and of course - he fails to notice the frown on Harry's face.

Louis gives his family one last wave before his car door shuts, he shifts in the leather seat and pulls his satchel, that he begged his mother to let him hold, onto his lap just as Harry jumps into the seat next to him. 

"Take us home please, Bernard." And with that, the two are off. 

Driving down the Royal Tomlinson's gravel driveway and past the large fountain and splashing water. Louis takes one last longing glance at his home and turns back to play with the handles of his bag.

"I though I told you to call me Harry."


	11. 10. God Knows I Tried.

Louis shyly nodded his head. "It's just my parents were there and they wouldn't appreciate me calling you by your first name."

Harry looks at him with furrowed eyebrows, his green eyes staring into Louis' blues while his black velvet suit and bright pink button up fit his body snugly. His jaw is sharp and the slightest stubble on his chin and upper lip. He opens his mouth and says, "why?"

The blue-eyed boy lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he turns his gaze back to his shiny shoes, "they find it disrespectful."

The dominant one of the two bites his lip and makes a quiet hum, "I understand where your parents are coming from, my father was the same, Gladiolus. But just between us, call me Harry." And he winks causing Louis' cheeks to heat up and the blush fan down his neck before disappearing down the frills of his white button up.

It was just plain silence for the next few moments except for the soft hum of the engine of the car, the occasional bump on the road. Trees of all sorts passing by in blurs, the greens of the plants and blues of the sky mixing together, like the paint in Louis' pallet.

The boy unconsciously turned back around and studied the King beside him. To Louis, he looked like he belonged in a fairytale. A perfect one with the perfect royal and the perfect storyline. The beautiful intricate details of his black velvet suit clashing in flawlessly with the bright pink button up, along with the large bow at the collar and other stripes of pink ribbon hanging from his wrists. Louis' eyes drifted to the man's face, no doubt that he was good looking. Very dishy. His mother would gasp at his words while God knows Louis tried, but Harry was heavenly. His eyes had an intense gaze with the trees out the window while his lips were only slightly parted. The pink of his mouth complimenting his pale skin while his hair was fluffed and falling on his forehead.

"Now, Gladiolus." Harry starts abruptly causing Louis to jump. "What would your parents say about staring at me?"

Louis gulps and holds his gaze with Harry's eyes. "My mother would probably scold me and my father would call me creepy in less of an offensive way."

And Louis is surprised when Harry laughs, loudly that is. And before Louis can grab the sounds as they dance in air and hold them in his journal, Harry clears his throat and shoots him a grin.

"You're funny, my Prince." Harry praises, "I have a feeling that once this trip is over, we'll be best friends - or possibly more." He whispers the last part and Louis can barely catch it before the car stops and he looks out the window.

They've arrived at the Styles Kingdom.


	12. 11. Freak.

It was beautiful. Elegant swirls going up and down the pillars and of the walls of the castle. It was a white, different from the Tomlinson's dark grey bricks. And taller too, no doubt that it was because the Styles family was the wealthiest in their hemisphere. The large brown double doors were being held open by two boys as several guards and servants stood at the base of the many stairs. The lush green grass and well-taken-care-of bushes were a warm welcome. Some of the bushes carved and shaved into animals or complicated shapes. 

The Styles' castle had three tall towers, each shooting up to the blue sky and high above the ground. From what Louis could see in the comfort of the car, the property went on for acres. To the point where he didn't see a single thing but trees and after that must be the town, he thought. 

"Ready, Gladiolus?" Harry's deep voice makes Louis jump before he's scrambling to take off his seat belt. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Louis shoots Harry a shy smile as the latter hops out of the car. Once again, Louis is lost in his thoughts. 

He can't help but admire the King, he seems so.. serious. Yet, he laughed and joked with Louis like they were friends. It was strange, yes, only because he was much older than Louis. And, he was best friends with the boy's father. He didn't look old, that was for sure. He had the same glow and aura that Louis would've thought another boy his age would have. His hair was healthy as well as his skin - he obviously took care of himself. He probably exercised, lifted weights or jog around the large empty property he owns. 

Before Louis knew it, he was falling deeper and deeper into his teenage hormone fueled thoughts. Visions of a flushed, sweaty and not to mention adrenaline high Harry zooming through his brain at lightning speed. The way the King's eyes would become darker, his lips transform into a brighter pink while his collarbones are pooling with sweat. His eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenched as he pushes himself further and further-

"Gladiolus? Are you okay?"

Louis shakes away those dirty thoughts, if anyone heard the voice in his head telling them these things - they'd think he was a freak. He takes the hand being offered to him, his car door is already open and the servants giving him curious glances. The Prince blushes and feels as if everyone could read his mind, he averts his eyes to the ground and his shiny shoes. 

"This is Prince Louis, son of Dan Tomlinson - as you all must already know, the Prince will be staying with us for how ever long he pleases." Harry's words are sharp and Louis takes notice that their hands are still linked. He quickly pulls his away and avoids Harry's eyes while he busies himself with the buckle of his satchel. "Miss Edwards you will be Louis' personal cook for his time here, and Miss Thirlwall, you are to be his assistant."

Louis looks up and is immediately welcomed with two woman, one has blonde hair falling below her shoulders and bright blue eyes framed with black lashes. The other has light brown ringlets cascading down her arms and warm brown eyes that remind Louis of his friend back at home, Zayn. They grin at him and Louis instantly feels comforted by the small gesture. That was until he saw their hands, their fingers tangled and by the nonexistent distance between them - he knew they weren't just friends. 

He glances up at Harry to see the man still ordering his other servants around, not even batting an eyelash at the two women. Did he not care?

Louis makes a mental note to ask him later, once he was settled in the castle. 

Before he could take another glance at 'Miss Edwards' and 'Miss Thirlwall', another woman pops up at the doors of the castle. Her bleach blonde hair stopping at her chin and her bright red lips pulled into a grin. Her black blazer and dress pants were lint-free as well as her red heels being scruff free. Her face reminds him of someone, her hazel eyes holding a familiar glint and the dimples in her cheeks making Louis the slightest bit frustrated since he can't put his finger on who she looks like. 

"Ah," Harry says from beside him. "Louis, this is my sister, Gemma."


	13. 12. Untitled.

"Hello," her voice is gentle and rings through his ears. "You're Louis?"

The boy gulps, "yes."

Before a period of awkward silence can make an appearance, Harry speaks. "Gem, Louis will be staying with us until he gets annoyed of me." He laughs at his own joke. "While I teach him horseback riding."

"Oh." Her red lips form a circle. "You've never learned?" 

Louis shakes his head and grips the band of his bag tighter, pitying himself for being shy. "No." He says quietly. "My parents never learned either, nor do my siblings have an interest in the sport."

Gemma smiles, "don't worry. Harry will take great care of you." She nudges her brother, "but he was pretty shit when he was beginner."

Louis gapes, her language was new to him. Sure, he'd curse in head from time to time but never out loud. His parents taught him to never let such words be heard, telling him that royals never swore.

It's like Gemma could read his thoughts and laughs lightly. "Sorry, I know it isn't 'proper' language but no one cares." She leans down and whispers.

Later, Louis was led up to his room. On the way there, he stared in awe at the interior of the Styles Kingdom. It was straight out of a movie. The clean white of the walls contrasting with the gold linings and complicated decorations. The ceilings were high and a sunroof directly above the doorway, allowing the bright sunshine to glimmer through and cast shadows on the dirt-free marble tiles. 

"Well, this is it." Harry announces once he's personally escorted Louis to his bedroom for the new few weeks.


	14. 13. Dark Paradise.

"-and basically, just don't lose the horse." Harry finishes, stopping in front of the stables. 

Louis smiles and kicks the dirt at his toes, "I understand." He runs a hand through his hair, "when do we get to start?"

"Today." 

Louis' eyebrows shoot up as he follows Harry into the stables, it smells like hay and well.. animals. "Don't you need to teach me, like not on the horse first?"

Harry purses his lips and stops walking, turning to face the small Royal. "You'd like to ride something else, my Prince?" And he steps forward until Louis is leaning against the wood panel wall. 

The younger boy gasps, his eyes are wide and cheeks red. The breaths puffing from his lips are in pants and he stutters helplessly.

The King smirks, his arms on either side of Louis' face and the man's shirt halfway buttoned leaving his skin on full display. His green eyes are darker, pupils blown wide and pink lips tugged in a crooked smile. 

"Harr-"

"My little Gladiolus," He breathes, nudging the Prince's head to the side with his nose before fitting himself snug in Louis' neck and his hips pushing the boy's thighs open. 

Louis gasp, a hard thing poking his own semi-hard thing.

Soon Harry begins pressing kisses along his skin, and Louis left pinned against the wall with soft whimpers leaving his lips. 

"Mhm," Harry hums. "You're liking this as much as I am, my Prince." And he pulls back and stares at Louis' flushed cheeks.

The King drags his finger along Louis' lips. "Kiss me, Harry." The blue-eyed boy finds himself saying or more like begging.

"Thought you'd never ask, Gladiolus." And just when their lips were about to collide - Louis is blinded by a white light.

"My Prince, time to wake up!"

Louis jumps up and shields his eyes from the sunlight. He wants to throw himself down a hole and never climb out, how dare his mind do that to him. Place him in a paradise that's forbidden - a dark paradise.

"My Gladiolus, breakfast is downstairs. Get dressed and I'll be waiting outside so we'll go down together." Harry smiles from the window before making his way towards the door that was already open. "I hope your first sleep was well, if you have any complaints - don't hesitate to tell me."

Louis nods, unable to trust his voice because Harry is already dressed and looked better than in his dream. His stupid dream that gave him a boner.

And then Harry leaves with one last smile and Louis pulls himself out of bed and sighs. Today was going to be very long.


	15. 14. Art Deco.

"And this is the public library." Harry finishes with a grin and pushes the large burgundy door open.

"Public?" Louis asks, his eyes gazing over the hundreds of books that are stacked on shelves, going up to the ceiling, a second floor above his head and a sunroof above that. The wide opening of the second floor allowing the natural afternoon sunlight illuminate the whole library.

"Public to those in the castle, maids, servants or even guards. Everyone is welcomed to read here." The King explains briefly.

Louis hesitantly follows after the older man as they exit the room that he reminds himself to return later that week.

They walk down the hall for a few more minutes, the engraved swirls and animals decorating the doorway of every room. Candles were also placed in equally distanced spots by the walls, all scented with the smell of cherry pie. They soon come to the end of the castle tour, or that's what Harry says, even though Louis can very clearly see another door at the end of the hall, taller and wider than the rest and the wood even a darker shade. He voices this to Harry and causes the man to bite his lip before speaking.

"That's the door to the staircase to my floor." He says, before tugging on his bottom lip with his fingers.

"Your floor?"

Harry nods his head with a soft smile playing on his mouth. "Yes, my Prince." He begins to walk away and Louis has no other choice than to follow him. "It's my private space."

Louis swallows, "what's up there?"

The King shoots him a crooked grin. "Wouldn't you like to know."

The blue-eyed boy rolls his eyes playfully. "Why else would I have asked?"

Harry gasps, placing a hand on his chest. "How dare you use that tone with me in my castle." He says in fake surprise. "Off to the dungeon."

"Oh, shush." Louis shoves Harry's shoulder.

"Okay, okay." The man raises his hands in defense. "There isn't a need to get physical, my Prince." He brings them to a door before pushing it open and Louis stares in awe at the balcony that over looks the entire backyard of the Styles castle. "The whole floor is just for me, I know it sounds douche-like but it is. I have my own private library, gym, studio and all that." He glances at Louis as they reach the railing. "Only my personal servant, maid, and guard are allowed there, so don't try to sneak up there without my permission, my Gladiolus."

"What kind of studio?"

"Art."

Louis would've been offended if that wasn't what he was thinking since they walked away from the large door. Instead he finds himself asking, "if I asked, then could I go up there?"

"Nope."

Louis' mouth drops open.

"Fine, I'll make an exception - just for you."

Louis smiles.

"Maybe soon."

His mouth drops open again, "that isn't any better!"

Harry only pats him on the lower back and turns back around. "It's much better, my Prince. If you look to your left, you'll see a large garden-"

The boy takes a short glance in the direction before asking, "can we go-"

"Yes, follow me." Harry is out the door, leaving Louis to run after him.


	16. 15. Untitled.

The garden is beautiful.

Larger than his at home, by far. 

The grass was a rich green and flowers utterly vibrant - everything looked as if it were fake. There was no possibility of anything in the garden being real. Nothing is ever that perfect.

"Well my Prince, I beg to differ because you are perfect and if you are not truly here with me," there is a hand on his waist, "then I fear I have been poisoned."

Louis fish-mouths, half words coming out and making the older man laugh. 

"Speaking your thoughts is a bad habit that you must break. You're a royal and your opinion matters but you must take other people's into consideration. If they disagree with your thoughts, they might be aggressive about it." Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's words. "And keep that eye rolling to a minimum too. You are a strange Prince."

"How?" Louis leans down and picks a small yellow flower from the ground. It's tiny and puffy, with smaller green leaves along the stem.

"You speak your thoughts."

"As you said, it's a habit."

"Have you had it for long?"

Louis nods and places the mini flower behind his ear. "My whole life. My mother would always scold me whenever it happened."

Harry hums. "That habit can get you into a lot of trouble, my Prince. Not only do you have to watch your words, but now your thoughts. That is quite a lot on your plate."

"I know," the blue-eyed boy shrugs. "Do you have any bad habits?"

"I snore."

"How would one know they snore when they are sleeping?" Louis asks, squinting his eyes and following after Harry down the gravel path that leads deeper into the garden.

"I've been told that my snoring sounds like a cow."

Louis bites his lip to hide his giggles. "Okay King Cow, anymore awful habits that I should know of?"

Harry looks back for a moment and there is a grin on his face, "I'm positive you'll find out over your stay here."

This made Louis groan, "why must you always be so mysterious?" He drags his feet along the small rocks. 

The King turns left and begins to walk faster, he turns back for a moment and grabs Louis' hand to pull the boy along. They pass tall trees, cherry blossoms and so many different flowers that Louis is almost overwhelmed. 

"Being vague makes everything easier."

"How so?" Louis barely has a moment to take in the small opening they reach before Harry pushes his body into a swing. It is a slab of wood being held by rope that ties to large tree branch. He sits down and stares at the vines of green that grow around the rope, twisting and blooming small flowers.

"I can't tell you." Harry is behind him, and the Prince squeals when the rope is being pulled back along with his body.

Louis frowns and lets Harry push him on the swing. "Why not?"

"I feel it would mean more to you if you found out for yourself."

"Why do you do that, Harry? You never answer questions." Louis could feel himself becoming frustrated.

"I know. It's a bad habit."

"It isn't a habit, you answer questions so vague without even answering it."

"You will have to deal with me for your stay here, my Prince. You must get used to it."


	17. 16. Untitled.

Louis tiptoes down the hallway, sliding along the wall with his shoes in his hand. The small heels on the derby's would surely give away his whereabouts to anyone passing by.

With his back against the wall, Louis takes one last glance down the hall and continues to slowly shuffle towards the door. He feels his hip hit something and gasps, he catches the expensive vase just before it could smash into the ground and shatter into dozens of pieces. He curses himself and places the decorative vase back on the small table, he walks around it and continues to tiptoe down the hall.

It isn't long until he comes to the large door. Curiosity did kill the cat. Louis takes one last breath before reaching for the doorknob and twisting it. He huffs when the door wouldn't open and jiggles the knob.

Of course Harry would have it locked.

The small Prince reaches into his hair and pulls out the small pin that he used to keep his fringe out from his face.

He doesn't know how to pick locks but it's worth a shot. After all, he remembers his sisters vaguely implying they've snuck into restricted rooms in their castle. If they could do it, Louis is sure that he could too.

So he falls to his knees and flicks his hair from his eyes, holding the doorknob and shoving the thin end of the pin into the lock. His lip is pulled between his teeth and he stays focused on twisting the pin around.

"Harder than I thought." Louis whispers, turning the doorknob a couple times.

It isn't until he hears footsteps and muffled voices flowing down the hall when he drops the pin and frantically looks for a place to hide.

The voices are getting closer and all Louis could do is scramble to the floor, duck and run into the nearest room. His heart is racing when he shuts the door probably too loud and stays with his back against the wood.

"I do not know, Gem." A deep voice carries through the cracks in either side of the door. "I mean, what must I tell him?"

It's Harry and Gemma, Louis hopes he didn't forget anything. When his hair falls over his eyes again, Louis almost screams. He drops to the ground again and looks through the bottom crack of the door, he could see his pin on the ground right in front of Harry's door.

"Tell him what you said about your floor. How he is not allowed there. It's simple." Gemma says, just when Louis sees their feet stop right in front of his face.

The small boy struggles to stand up but falls after tripping over his own feet.

"Did you hear something?"

"No?" Harry replies, "you do not know him as I do. He is a very curious boy-"

Louis feels goosebumps arise in his skin as he runs turns around. Great, he locked himself in the cleaning supply closet. The Prince huffs and trips on a broom stick as he blindly looks for another hiding spot.

"King Harry, Queen Gemma, I'm sorry but please excuse me. One of the kittens had an accident." From what Louis can guess, it's a maid or a servant. "I just need the mop and bucket and I will be on my way."

Kittens?

After moving a bunch of brooms and mops, Louis finds a small window and almost shouts out in happiness. Louis shoves his feet back into his shoes and makes sure they are tied. He doesn't waste a moment before pushing it open and sticking his legs out while holding onto a near shelf for balance.

"Oh, Martha, go should a break." Harry says. "You're pregnant and I told you that you must stop working. I'll clean up the mess, the kittens are my responsibility."

Louis doesn't get the hear the rest because his body his hanging out of the window, he swings his feet until he finds a vine that is conveniently growing along the wall. It seems strong enough to hold his weight and he holds on the windowsill before shutting the window.

He peeks through the glass but ducks as soon as the door is opened by Harry. He quickly begins climbing down the vines and winces when feels the smaller twigs dig into his skin.

It's karma.

"Hello? Are you alright, mate?"

Louis squeals and almost lets go, "I'm fine!"

"Does not look like it, shall I get a ladder for you?" The person calls back out.

"No! I'm okay!" Louis looks between his legs and decides it isn't too far of a drop and jumps down.

"Wow! You are quite the climber." The boy is smiling at him, his dark brown hair hidden under a grey beret with a brim. He holds out his hand, "I'm Niall. One of King Styles' gardeners."

Louis smiles and shakes the boy's hand. "I'm Louis, my father is King-"

"Tomlinson." The brunette finishes for him. "He has been friends with King Styles for a long time, before I started working here." Niall is talkative, Louis could already tell that he is also friendly. He begins to pull the smaller Prince away from the castle wall, "I also tend to the animals here. Have you seen them yet?"

The Prince shakes his head, "no."

Niall grins at that and pockets his rubber gloves. "Today is your lucky day, Prince Louis. I will escort you through the farm. King Harry won't mind, I was friends with him before he offered me a job here."

"You are close with Harry?" Louis asks.

The other boy nods, "yes, I met him once in town and he was much more different than everyone says he is. Polite, funny and most definitely not a snob."

Louis is about to reply when he hears his name being called, he turns around with his arm still linked with Niall's and sees Harry waving at him through the window that he just climbed out of.

"My Prince! I have a surprise for you," Harry grins, "meet me at the main entrance, please!" He disappears for a moment before sticking his head out again. "Hello, Niall!"

Louis nods and waves back as the taller boy beside him mirrors, "okay!" He turns back to Niall who is looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Can we reschedule my farm tour?"

Niall shoves him playfully, "go on, Louis. And tell me what Harry got you." 


	18. 17. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood.

"Before I show you my gift," Harry crosses his arms, sitting on a large red couch. "Sit with me, please."

The small Prince bites his lip and hesitantly relaxes into the cushion.

"I understand that you are curious, and the way I spoke about my floor seemed to only intrigue you but I don't appreciate you sneaking around." The King holds out his palm.

Louis slowly takes his clip from Harry's hand and fiddles with it. "I.."

"Louis, you need to comprehend that this castle is very large, there are hundreds of places for you to explore." He leans closer, "and it's very old, and you might find something you do not want to see."

The blue-eyed boy nods helplessly, wanting nothing but the world to swallow him whole.

Harry sighs, taking the clip from Louis' fingers and slowly placing it back into the boy's hair. "I am not threatening you, my Prince. Just a simple warning." The King lets one of his hands gently hold Louis' jaw, "my father was a very secretive man. There are many thing in this Kingdom that I have no knowledge of." Harry drops his hand back into his lap and stands up, gesturing for the smaller boy to follow him. "You have my permission to go anywhere in this castle you please, my floor is the only place off limits."

Louis listens closely, wanting to ask about Harry's father but he is immediately distracted by a certain little cage of more than twelve tiny animals.

"Oh my!"

"They are Scottish folds," Harry slowly leans down and pets one of the kittens through the wires. "A present from me to you."

The Prince is squealing, pushing Harry's mysterious father to the back of his mind and dropping to his knees ungracefully. "All are mine?"

To his disadvantage, Harry shakes his head. "You get one, and the rest are going to the farm and to the town." He pulls his hand away just before a kitten can nibble on it. "We will be holding a charity auction in two days, it will be a great opportunity for you to get familiar with the town. Then after that we will start your horse riding lessons."

Louis just pouts, widening his eyes, "but what if my kitten gets lonely when I am gone?" He flutters his lashes, "no one will keep them company, and a great companion to my kitten would be another kitten."

" _My_   _Gladiolus_ , you cannot keep all the kittens."

"You are misunderstanding me." The boy shakes his head, "I only want four."

Harry stands and shakes his head.

"Three."

The King sighs and rubs his forehead. "Have you ever had pets?" He gets a shrug in reply. "I should have asked you that before buying these kittens."

"Do not return them!" Louis jumps to his feet, grasping on a nearby bookshelf for support. "I am responsible."

"I will not take them back," Harry complies, "but you will only get to keep two."

The boy squeals again and falls back to his knees, he opens the cages and giggles when the small kittens rush to his legs. Their little meows, mewls and soft fur make his heart melt - completely unaware of the King's heart completely swelling at the sight of his Prince covered in small kittens.

Louis frowns, petting all their tiny heads. "I am sorry, I cannot take all of you." He stares at the smallest one, with bright blue eyes and a combination of brown, white and black fur. He picks her up and sets her on a nearby couch, barricading the small kitten from falling off with pillows and kissing her head. 

"One more." Harry says from above him, pushing the kittens away from his clean shoes.

The Prince sighs sadly and picks up one more kitten, one with large light brown eyes and a fluffy coat of black fur. He places the kitten with the other one and begins to slowly put the kittens back into their cage.

"Did you get a male and female?"

"Yes." Louis nods.

"We will talk about the kittens having kittens later," Harry helps Louis stand and fixes the boy's shirt. He fluffs the ruffles at Louis' collar and smiles. "Have you thought of names for them yet?"

"This is Tarot," Louis pats the black kitten on her head, grinning when the animal purrs. "And this is Athame." The smallest kitten meows. 

Harry raises an eyebrow, "Tarot? As in tarot cards?"

"Used for fortune-telling." Louis nods, "and Athame is a knife that represents the element of fire." He holds out his hands, "I am not strange or anything, these kind of things just interest me." Louis drops his hands to his sides, "I used to hide my books on this stuff from my family, they would surely send me off to to my aunts."

"I understand where they would be coming from." Harry sits down next to the kittens, careful not wake them. "Wicca is dangerous."

Louis nods, "I believe it is but I hope your library has books on it - I will need to be occupied when my kittens are sleeping."

"I'm positive we have some, if not we can order them." 


	19. 18. For You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harry is now the older sibling and gemma is a princess !!
> 
> i recommend listening to the song called "For You" by may jailer (lana del rey)

"I love animals," the blonde brings Louis closer with a short tug of his hand. "They are like people, but they do not understand what I say."

The small Prince giggles into his sleeve before rolling his turtle neck higher on his neck. "Do they not get cold in here?" Louis asks.

Niall shakes his head, "this is not a barn of wood, it's stone and insulated." He walks down the long hall with a skip in his step. "When Harry became king, he had the whole farm upgraded." He waves his arms around for emphasis.

"Did he not like how it was before?" The blonde turns left and Louis follows, they come to a large room with small fences. And Louis gasps, "lambs!"

Niall chuckles and opens one of the gates for the jumpy Prince, "lambs indeed." He watches the young boy kneel down in the hay and a few lambs scurry away. "They will warm up to you." Niall pats the Prince on his shoulder. "But, yes. Even though Harry grew up here, he chose to spend a good amount of money on changing many things."

"Like what?" Louis frowns when a small lamb trots toward him before running away.

"Well, he renovated gardens, increased the funding on schools, held more charity balls, and visits schools daily to educate the children on equality."

The smaller boy looks up, "he is one for it."

"Most definitely." Niall drops to his knees too and smiles sadly at Louis when a lamb nudges his hand. "When Harry came out to his parents, he was only fourteen and his parents were not very supportive at first. He was sixteen when they fully accepted him and word got out to town when a maid overheard their conversation." 

"The town found out from a maid?"

"Pardon me, ex-maid." The farm boy combs his fingers through the lambs thick coat. "Most people were supportive of it, and the others were so hateful. Harry told me that they would protest outside the castle gates, his family couldn't leave for days."

"That is horrible," Louis sits in the hay, folding his legs and pouting.

Niall nods, "it got worse when their parents died. Harry - being the eldest - became King and the people that had just settled down became angry about tradition being broken. Harry being gay would mean that they would not get a Queen, and no Queen means no royal child." He pats the small lamb and it leaves. The Blonde leans on the back on the back of his hands and stares up at the ceiling. "Well, unless Gemma has a kid, then they will have nothing to bitch about."

"But, Harry can adopt."

"He can, but I feel as if Harry would get a surrogate." Niall nods to himself, "yes, he would love to have a tiny version of himself running around the castle."

Louis hums in agreement. "Do you.."

"Do I what?" The blonde shoots Louis a grin. 

"Do you think Harry has a preference on who he likes?" The Prince's voice is small and very quiet.

"He likes males - that is one hundred percent." Niall rolls his eyes and reaches over to poke Louis' nose. "Relax Prince-blue-eyes, I'm positive Harry has a crush on you."

"Crush?"

"Mhm, he got you kittens, plural. Even if you do not get to keep all of them, he still let you choose yours." Niall's grin is wider and almost blinding. "I saw the look in his eyes when I stole you this morning, he was about to bribe me."

"Do you think so?" Louis' tone is hopeful. 

"I know so, and I think he was planning on going somewhere with you but here we are."

The Prince pouts, "I am not fond of these feelings, I am tired of them." Louis falls onto a lump of hay, not caring if it gets in his hair. "I have never liked someone as I do to Harry, nor do my parents know I like boys."

"Believe me when I say that Harry will do anything for you." 


	20. 19. Untitled.

"You look beautiful."

Louis blushes, hiding his smile behind his white frilly collar and looks up at the tall King. The Prince has light blue velvet pants paired with white derby shoes. Holding his long fringe back is a clip with a sparkly feather glued on.

"Thank you, Harry."

The older man hums, politely waving at the passing civilians. His eyes linger on the Prince for a moment too long, before the car stops.

"This is the Honeymoon square." Harry informs. "This is where all of the annual parades and festivals are celebrated."

Louis hums quietly, glancing out the window at the large white fountain in the centre. It has gargoyles and angels carved along the sides, intricate flower designs surrounding the spots the spurt out water. And at the very top is a sparkling gold plate with (what a surprise) an 'S' stamped in the middle.

Harry shifts in his seat, and places his hand on the door. "It's almost time for me to give my opening speech. Will you accompany me on stage?"

To be honest, Louis didn't want to stand by Harry before hundreds of people who can possibly not know who he is. Even if they do know him, that means they must know his age as well. His and Harry's relationship would be a spotlight for attention, considering the age difference.

The blue-eyed Prince bites his lip. "I don't know, I mean-"

"That's alright, Niall will be there. You can stand by the stage with him."

A few moments later, after Harry and Louis got out of the car, about six guards were by their sides. There was already a barricade surrounding the stage and the car, but there was also a huge amount of screaming people.

"Is it always like this?" Louis asks. He wasn't used to this kind of welcoming. After all, Harry's kingdom was by far larger and more wealthy. Therefore, more people to rule over.

"Most times." Harry answers. He pulls Louis' hand and follows after a guard. "I'm assuming you attended a private school, correct?"

"I did."

"My parents did not allow me. Had to be homeschooled by an old woman who also had to live with the maids and stable boys."

Louis wanted so desperately to ask about what he overheard Gemma and Harry talking about that day after his failed attempt of sneaking into Harry's floor. It was about another place Louis was forbidden to enter, and that only sparked an interest for the Prince.

He also wanted to ask about Harry's parents. He was so young to be a King (in comparison to how old most Princes are before they get named King) - and to be best friends with Louis' father. If Harry was already a King, that means his parents passed away, considering he's the eldest child and Gemma is still a Princess. God forbid Louis' parents die, but if they did, Charlotte would be named the Queen after a long and extravagant ceremony. And whomever she marry would be the King.

That means, whoever Harry chooses to wed will be the Queen.

Louis knows he shouldn't be envy the person Harry would kiss and touch. But he can't help his feelings, and the way his heart seems to go against all the rules he was raised with and want something so insanely different.


	21. 20. Untitled.

"Good afternoon," a man with a fitting grey suit says into the microphone. "Today, King Harry of England will be hosting the long awaited charity auction where all proceeds raised will be evenly distributed to schools around the country." He runs a hand down his suit and into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and unfolds it. "Pets, antique furniture, property and prized motor-vehicles along with various other items will be auctioned." He looks to his side and smiles, "and here is King Styles."

There's a wave of cheers, claps and whistles as Harry makes his way onto stage. His hair styled into a fluffy yet somewhat neat mess atop his head and his custom suit fitting him nicely. Harry's white and extremely ruffled shirt attracting everyone's gazes as the white tie swayed with his step. A black vest adorning his long torso and his tight black and white pant legs sweeping low and show just a glimpse of his shiny black leather shoes.

** [ Harris Reed is amazing and credits to owner !! ] **

"Hello, everyone. I hope you are all as excited as I am." Harry's voice echos through the speakers. "I have been planning this for a few months now, and just recently added the few Scottish folds." His green eyes quickly glance to beside the stage where Louis stands by Niall's side. "Education is the starting point of everyone's careers and I believe that there is always space to improve. The money that will be raised today will go to the schools all around the country and help decrease tuitions." And his charming smile makes an appearance when the crowd cheers.

Louis watches the screens and looks at the cameras around Honeymoon square. He sees news reporters standing closer to the stage and locks eyes with one of the cameras pointing straight at him. He waves and smiles, then his face is popping up on the screen next to Harry's.

"Before the auction, I'll be answering a few questions." Harry announces.

Then one of the few selected reports blurts out, "are you planning on having any charity auctions in the future?"

"Of course." Harry says without hesitation.

"Why is Prince Louis of Wales here today?" Another one asks.

"I'll be teaching him horseback riding for his eighteenth birthday."

"What do you think of the rumours about your sexuality?"

Louis finds himself wincing.

Harry's face doesn't change at all, his features remain calm and collected. "The definition of a rumour is something that is doubtful and  _possibly_  untrue, take from that what you will — I am gay, and I hope the next one is related to the charity auction, please."

"Hey," Louis feels a nudge in his side. "I can show you around now if you would like?" Niall asks.

"I want to wait for Harry." The Prince says quietly. "Do you think we can?"

Niall shakes his head, offering Louis a sad smile. "This auction is hosted by him, he is not allowed to leave."

"Oh. Do you think we can at least wait to tell him we're leaving?"

"Sure."

They end up waiting half an hour for the King to finally step off stage so the auction items can be displayed. He smiles and makes his way to Louis, his security guards standing close by.

"What did you think?" Harry asks with a quirk of his brow.

"You're very honest." Louis notes. "That takes a lot of confidence."

"Thank you. But I was talking about my clothes."

Louis giggles and rolls his eyes, "you look very handsome."

"Okay, okay." Niall buts in. "I'm going to show Louis around town. We will see you later."

And Harry surprises Louis with a short hug, and the King's fond smile is the last thing he sees before bodyguards are blocking his view. 


	22. 21. Untitled.

The town is beautiful. The elegant and intricate designs of all the buildings and little shops are ones from fairytales. The people are nice, and welcome Louis with open arms — but some are a little too pushy, causing Louis' bodyguards to step in every once in a while.

There are plenty of small shops and stores that further Louis' interest into the town. One in particular, an old antique shop. The owner was an old woman, named Evelyn. She ran the tiny store with her husband, Florence and was more than happy to tell her life story to the blue-eyed Prince.

Louis learned that Evelyn had lived in the same town her whole life, at 71 years old and being married for almost 52 years, she had just the most amazing life Louis ever heard. He listened to her talk about her childhood and her teen years, eventually getting to her meeting the love of her life. That was when Florence fell into the conversation, the elderly couple gloated about their wedding and their four kids who moved away — Louis didn't have the heart to stop them but after a long time, the store became busier. Evenly and Florence couldn't continue telling Louis of their lives and eventually had to help other customers, so Louis stalked to the very back of the store.

There was a wall of shiny little objects that caught his eye. There were tiny pieces of jewelry and mini knickknacks. A few picture frames here and there, a couple boxes and old dishes too.

Among all the sparkly and dazzling items, one in particular caught Louis' attention. It was a silver ring, an old look to it as a it had a large bulky rose. Taking it off the shelf, the Prince slips it on his finger and sadly, it was too large. The heavy metal was still too beautiful for him to let go, so he held it tight and took a closer look at all the other jewelry.

He didn't find any other jewelry he had interest in and went around the store again. The Prince came across a little pen. It was silver and had swirls and feathers carved into it. It was heavy and came in a little black box with velvet linings. Louis fell in love with the little writing utensil.

"Are you buying that?" Came a familiar voice.

"No." Louis must have sounded sad because Niall asked another question.

"Why not? I could see that you love it."

"I'm just getting this ring." He held up the metal.

"Are you sure?" Niall asks. "I could buy that pen for you." He was already reaching into his pocket and Louis holds out a hand to stop him.

"No it's fine, I'm getting the ring instead. I forgot the rest of my money in my luggage at the castle." The blue-eyes boy looks at the pen once more before going to the cash register.

Louis already felt attached to the rose ring, he held it tight until he had to hand it over to Evelyn who wrapped it up nicely and put it in a small bag. He paid for the ring before walking out the store, Niall at his feet.    
  


"Louis, if you don't mind me asking — have you talked to Harry about how you feel?"

"What?" The Prince has wide eyes.

"I just wanted to clear some things up. I know you said you have feelings for him, but you haven't told him. Have you?"

Louis shakes his head. "No, Niall, I—I," he pauses, "I do not know how to say it." It felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders as he confessed to the blonde. The truth be he's only known Niall for s few days but their connection was almost immediate. He trusted him.

"There is no reason to be scared of Harry."

"I am not scared of Harry, I do not think I could be scared of a man like him." Louis purses his lips. "It is just, I'm so young. And him, he's a King."

Niall shoots a glance behind himself. "Harry does not care for labels, he looks at you the same way too."

"Does he?"

"That longing, fond look in his eyes can even be seen by a blind man."

Louis gasps. "Really?"

"Yes, Louis. Is it hard to understand that Harry might just like you too?"

"No, it's a blessing. The public and my parents will definitely disagree on us."

Niall holds out a hand. "Let us not skip ahead, okay? Having mutual feelings does not always lead to relationships."

Louis stifles a giggle. "When did you get so wise?"

"I am an old soul in a young man's body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks omg I'm so sorry but people wanted an update and i really don't know where this story is going.


End file.
